Brittana Drabbles Collection
by Nova Forever
Summary: Collection of short drabbles on Brittany and Santana. Current featured words: Dirty Stories, Cigarette, Chocolates, Apart, Affirmation.


**Title:** Brittana Drabbles Part 1  
**Author:** Novaforever  
**Characters/Pairings:** Brittany/Santana  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** 2,000+ total  
**Spoilers:** Up until 2.15 as I use "Landslide"  
**Summary:** From a word prompt based drabbles done with DisapprovalApparent & LeftiesareHOT. We basically took turns coming up with random words and then would write a short drabble based off of each one. You should also nag both of them to post their drabbles as well cause they were awesome!  
**AN:** This also goes out to all the Brittana fans who loyally voted in the E!Online poll. You guys are an awesome fanbase and I love you.

* * *

**Dirty Stories**

"So then Mr. Rabbit went home to Mrs. Rabbit after his hard day of work at the forest store and-"

"Did he sell some bread to the new duck family that moved in at the lake?"

Santana sighed as Brittany snuggled into her shoulder. It was the same thing every night. Brittany would crawl into her bed and curl up next to her under the covers, refusing to go to sleep until she had been told some sort of happy-go-lucky bedtime story.

"Yeah, sure. The Quackers family bought three carts full of bread for all the little ducklings," Santana said with a patient smile.

"Awesome."

Brittany beamed back at the Latina in the darkness of the room and the simple action made her heart flutter. She tugged the blonde closer to her under the covers in response and continued her tale.

"So Mr. Rabbit came home and he totally got all up on Mrs. Rabbit and was like ,'Hey babe, let's make a ton of baby rabbits.' And Mrs. Rabbit was all-"

"Santana!" Brittany yelled out as she flopped her arm outwards to hit her best friend on the shoulder.

Laughter erupted from Santana at the other girl's weak attack. Brittany just pouted in return and swung her leg over Santana's to straddle her, staring down into her dancing, dark eyes.

"Your stories always end with the happy forest animals getting their mack on," Brittany said slowly, her eyes darkening just like those of the smaller girl pinned beneath her.

"Oh?" Santana asked flippantly. "I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah," Brittany replied as she leaned in to capture Santana's lips with her own.

Santana moaned into the kiss, arching up into Brittany's experienced touch.

"Mmm different story now," she mumbled into the blonde's mouth.

It was the same thing every night.

* * *

**Cigarette**

The first time Santana had a cigarette was memorable to say the least.

"My God, you are such a pussy Lopez," Puck scoffed at her.

Santana continued her hacking and coughing, trying to turn into the pillars supporting the bleachers. She tried to convince herself that she was doing it so she wouldn't be coughing on her friend (who was currently demoted to asshole as he had done nothing but mock her since she took her first inhalation), but really she just needed something to lean against as fire seemingly raced through her lungs.

She could feel Puck's smirk on her back as she continued to cough against the pillar.

"I'm gonna fucking punch that smirk off your face, Puckerman!" she managed to growl out as she threw the cigarette angrily over her shoulder.

Hopefully it would land right in his stupid, leering eyes.

A pair of arms protectively wrapped around her midsection and Santana instinctively relaxed into their touch.

"What did you do to her?" Brittany audibly pouted at the smirking boy.

Santana turned around to glare at Puck with her best friend. He at least had enough common sense to look guilty and backed away with his hands in the air.

"Uh... nothing Brittany. In fact, I was just leaving."

Brittany continued her protective glare at the older boy until he had disappeared from their hideaway under the bleachers back up to the school building. As soon as Puck was out of sight she turned Santana around to face her, running her fingers across her face to examine her.

"You're okay, right?"

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's defensive nature. Everyone always thought that Santana was the overprotective one in the pair, but they were entirely wrong.

"Yeah B, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. But if you want to kick Puck in the junk for good measure, I'm down with it."

The taller girl grinned and cradled Santana's face in her hands. She slowly leaned down and let her nose trail against her best friend's cheek. Santana's breath slowed down even further, to the point where she was sure that between Brittany and the cigarette, her mind had been turned to jelly from lack of oxygen. Her entire body simply focused itself on the girl cradling her so delicately.

"I'm glad you're okay," Brittany whispered as she drifted her lips lazily down to Santana's.

The kiss was brief, but enough to knock whatever air was still left in Santana's lungs out. Brittany leaned back with a curious look on her face as she studied the girl in front of her. A blush raced up to Santana's cheeks as she tried to will herself to breathe properly again, but her brain was clearly overloaded with a different need altogether.

"You-you- you just kissed me!" Santana stammered out, ashamed of her own failure at a calm front.

"Well yeah," Brittany said with a lazy smile. "And if you want me to do it again you are going to have to lay off the cigarettes. I don't like making out with ashtrays. Except there was this one time..."

Santana cut her off by grabbing her hands and nodding emphatically, her brain somehow convincing her she needed that blissful lack of oxygen once again.

The first time Santana smoked a cigarette was also her last.

* * *

**Chocolates**

"I can't eat these. I'm on a Sue's Master Cleanse cycle," Santana growled as she threw the box of chocolates into her locker.

Puck stared blankly back at her.

"So... Why did you make me buy those then? Are you fucking with me?"

Santana shrugged simply. After years of dancing their bizarre tango together she sort of assumed that Puck would have figured out how she operated by now. Presents, regardless of if they were wanted or appropriate were always a must, after all she had needs.

And right now he wasn't fulfilling them.

She wasn't in the mood to waste her precious time clarifying this to the mohawked horndog though. Instead, she pulled her nail file out and started working on her cuticles with her well practiced look of distain.

"You can't eat those San," Brittany's echoing voice made her look up from her fingers to see that the blonde had her head buried in the locker. "Sue has us on a diet."

Her best friend retracted her head from staring at the forbidden chocolates to grin happily at Santana. The Latina reached out and intertwined their pinkies together, completely ignoring her boyfriend.

"Hey you know," Brittany said with a grin that was far too innocent, "I know of something even sweeter that won't ruin your diet."

The Latina's eyebrow arched and she smirked back at Brittany. The dancer continued her innocent smile, but Santana could see the intent flickering in her eyes. Without a second glance at Puck, she let Brittany tug her by the pinkie over to the empty Cheerio's locker room, hushed giggles and heated looks disappearing behind the swinging doors.

Suddenly Puck understood Santana a little bit better.

* * *

**Apart**

Shattered glass rained down on the carpet of her bedroom. Santana let the light, tinkling sound of the destroyed picture frame wash over her. She felt powerful. In control.

It was something she sorely needed right now.

Her eyes drifted down to the cell phone still in her grasp, tracing over the words lighting up the small screen.

_"cant come over today s. goin out with artie~"_

Santana's fingers clutched the phone harder before flicking her wrist angrily. The phone arched through the air, following the same pathway as the picture frame, slamming into the wall and thudding to the ground helplessly.

All the air rushed out of her as she collapsed down against the side of her bed. She curled her knees up to her chest, every bit as helpless as the possessions she had tossed around seconds ago.

Her breath sounded heavy in the air of her room. She waited for the calming words and caresses of her best friend that usually followed such an outburst.

None came.

Despite constantly being surrounded by adoring schoolmates, she had never felt so alone.

_"Where is Brittany?" her mother asked her curiously. "She's usually here by this time on Friday for dinner."_

_Santana rolled her face even further into her pillow, as if she would disappear from her mother's analyzing eyes if she buried deep enough. _

_"She isn't coming tonight," she mumbled around a mouthful of cotton._

_Her mother was silent for a moment, just long enough for Santana to assume she had left her alone. She raised her head from her pillow and braved a look to the door of her room. Brown, questioning eyes met her own dark, pained pair. With a nod her mother slipped out of the room and left her alone once more. _

_The word 'alone' echoed in her head even more heavily than it had before._

Santana reached toward the shards of glass next to her on the ground. She dug through them, not even wincing as the sharp edges cut into her probing fingers. The picture underneath was all that mattered right now. She clutched at it, shaking off the remaining pieces of glass.

Brittany smiled up at her from the small photograph.

The Latina's eyes trailed over the still form of her best friend, that painful word still resonating silently in the air. Her hand gripped the photo tightly, creases lining Brittany's face. Santana watched with a silent disconnect as the picture was torn apart, fingers shredding the photo paper while her mind barely even registered what it was commanding her hands to do, pieces of her best friend joining the broken glass and plastic on the ground.

_Alone_.

* * *

**Affirmation**

The hard wood of the stool felt ice cold through her pants. She crossed her legs anxiously and stared at her feet, trying to focus her eyes on everything besides the group eyes that were staring silently at her from the choir room chairs.

Blonde hair brushed over her shoulder and she felt her heart leap in her chest before settling as she recognized that it wasn't _her_ blonde.

"Hey, are you ready for this?" Holly Holliday whispered into her ear.

Santana's eyes squeezed shut as she tried to block out everything around her. The substitute laid a hand on her shoulder and she could hear the band start up their guitars and banjos to her left.

It was now or never.

Holly's clear voice filled up the room, steadying Santana slightly. She silently thanked the teacher for this; there was no way she would have been able to get up here in front of the Glee club to sing alone. Not this song at least. Not to her.

Santana could feel her heart drumming in her chest. She knew that the words to the song were somehow flowing out of her mouth, but she couldn't hear them. All she could focus on was the sound of her heartbeat buzzing in her ears.

And the sensation of those bright, blue eyes watching her.

She curled into her stool and screwed her eyes even further shut. This was beyond her. The only reason she had made it this far was because Holliday wouldn't stop nagging her. Now she was frozen on a stool, in front of a dozen people who wanted nothing more than to destroy her, baring her soul to the only person that actually mattered. At the very least she would avoid watching her best friend as she shot her down for Wheels one last time.

An elbow knocked into her side, almost pushing her off the stool. Her eyes flew open to steady herself and they instinctively darted to the one part of the room they had been trying to avoid.

_"Well I've been afraid of changing, 'cause I built my life around you."_

Brittany stared back at her, tears shimmering in the corners of those bright, blue eyes. Suddenly, all she could see was the smile tugging at the corners of the blonde's mouth, everything else fading into the guitars in the background. Santana's chest swelled as she gratefully gazed back at the girl who had just given her the affirmation she so desired.

_"The landslide will bring it down."_


End file.
